Harry Potter: A New Life
by Rons-girl295
Summary: Harry Potter is on his way home after traveling. He saved the world from Voldemort and is ready to see his friends again. Little does he know that someone has been missing him as much as he them.
1. A New Life

Harry Potter: A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Life

HARRY POTTER: WORLD HERO: read the heading on the front of the Daily Prophet. Ginny Weasley smiled to herself as she read the article, for once the Prophet were telling the truth and the whole truth! Harry had successfully located and destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes, leaving the Dark Lord unprotected and unawares as Harry killed him ridding both the Wizarding and Muggle world of the terrors that they had been dealing with for over two decades. Ginny was lost in thought about her brief time as Harry's girlfriend back in her 5th year. She had now finished her education at Hogwarts School her last two years at the school had been run under the rules and regulations of Professor McGonagall, who had taken over the Head teacher's post after the murder of the greatest wizard the wizarding world had ever seen; Albus Dumbledore. Ginny didn't hear the faint pop as her elder brother Bill apparated in to the room. "Knut for your thoughts?" Bill said gently into his little sister's ear making her start. "God Bill! Don't do that to me!" She said before turning to embrace her brother. "When's he back?" Bill asked with a knowing look. "Friday, the day before his 21st birthday, are you coming to the party?" Ginny sighed.

"Yep so are Fleur and the girls." Bill said beaming, Fleur had given birth to twins a year after they were married, and they were now four and seemed to take after Fred and George who they idolized.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted up the stairs of the Burrow where her best friend was no doubt snogging the face off her brother Ron, whom she had been seeing since Bill and Fleur's wedding. "I'm here, I'm here!" Hermione said coming down the stairs looking flustered. "Finally! We've got to get to Diagon Alley, he comes back tomorrow and we've still not got him gifts!" Ginny said trying not to shout."Right then, let's go!" Hermione said Taking a pinch of floo powder and tossing it in the fire, turning the flames emerald. She stepped into the fire and said clearly "The Leaky Cauldron!" and disappeared with a whoosh, Ginny did the same. The two women walked out into the little alley behind the pub, Hermione tapped the wall with her wand revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to the bank first; I need some gold out of my account." Ginny said, since her father had been promoted he had received a pay rise and as a treat her had given Ron and Ginny who weren't working at the time 100 galleons to start a savings account at Gringotts with, since then both Ginny and Ron had gotten themselves jobs, Ron worked at the Three Broomsticks behind the bar, and Ginny worked at none other than the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes working for Fred and George, and had recently become a partner in the business 20minutes later they came out of the bank with their money bags full and heavy. "Well I think we should go to Madam Malkin's first, I need some new dress robes for tomorrow night." Ginny said to Hermione, "So do I so let's go!" She said grinning at her friend. They entered Madam Malkin's and looked around, Ginny saw what she wanted almost immediately, it was not like an ordinary set of dress robes, it was more like a dress, it was floor length pale blue silk, it was backless and had very thin spaghetti straps, the front was very low cut, but when Ginny tried it on she found it accentuated her curves perfectly, it was not too revealing around her breasts, yet it let her show off enough chest to make her look VERY sexy. She came out of the changing cubicle and Hermione gasped, "OH MY GOD! Ginny you look fantastic!" She cried beaming at Ginny. Ginny grinned at Hermione and retuned into the cubicle to put her own clothes back on. Hermione had chosen dress robes of a shade of pale lavender with a slight shimmer. The two friends paid for their clothes, and shoes, then went to buy Harry presents. They entered a shop called: Perfection. It was small and cluttered they spent what seemed like an age searching the mixed shelf's before Ginny found what she was looking for, or two things she was looking for to be precise, a watch made of gold, as she looked at it more closely she noticed it had the initials H.P engraved on the back of it, she squealed with excitement, "Hermione, I've found it!" It was the watch of Harry's Grandfather who he had been named after, Harry Potter, she picked it up along with the heavy basin, the pensive. She took them to the counter to pay, "That will be 75 Galleons please." The witch behind the counter said. Ginny had the distinct feeling that she didn't know how much they were really worth, so she willingly handed over the money and they departed the shop. Hermione who had already bought Harry's gift said "Is that all you need now, shall we go home?"

"Not yet, there is one more place I need to go to." She replied "Honeydukes, they opened a branch here a few weeks ago, I've been meaning to check it out but haven't really had a chance." The Honeydukes store was not unlike the Hogsmade branch, Ginny chose the biggest bag of Chocolate frogs she could find, and they were Harry's favourite. After she had paid they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to the Burrow, where preparations for the forthcoming party were taking place. Ginny rushed upstairs to put her things away and wrap Harry's gifts, she took the Pensive and chocolate downstairs but had decided to give him the watch when they were alone, so that it wouldn't make her family ask embarrassing questions.The next morning Ginny woke early, she could feel excitement in the pit of her stomach at noon he would be arriving.

Meanwhile Harry Potter slept peacefully in his room at a hotel in London, the sun had just begun rising and his owl Hedwig soared through the open window and pecked his finger affectionately trying to stir him. Harry eventually awoke, and remembered what was happening today, he was going home, back to the Burrow, where she was, Ginny. The last time he had seen her was at Bill and Fleur's wedding they had danced together all night long before returning to her room and making love all night, he couldn't forget the touch of her skin beneath him, the softness of her kisses, the way her hair fanned out behind her as she slept, the way they cried together when he told her that he had to leave, the way she told him "I'll be waiting for you Harry James Potter, I'll always love you!". He smiled to himself as the thought of seeing her again after 4 years of nothing but letters. He ordered room service for breakfast, (a man sized full English breakfast) then took a shower, shaved, splashed on a little cologne and changed into his bottle green dress robes. An hour later he was at the reception paying for his stay; it came to 27 galleon 7 sickles and 5 Knuts. "Hope you had a nice stay Mr. Potter, the Apparation point is just through the door on your left, have a nice day!" The reception witch said to him before turning scarlet when Harry thanked her. He walked through to the apparation point, it was 11.59 he grabbed hold of Hedwig and his trunk, and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube come over him. A second later he arrived on the dusty track leading up to the Burrow; he smiled thinking of who was inside the house, his family.

"Quick everyone, get into your positions, he's going to be here any minute now!" Molly said to all of the people who had been invited to attend Harry's party.

Harry knocked three times on the door of the Burrow, he heard the scraping of chairs and Molly Weasley saying "Goodness he's here already!" he smiled to himself The door flung open to Molly who pulled him into a motherly hug, before waving her wand and sending Harry's belongings upstairs, "Harry love, how've you been we've all missed you so much, come on through!" Molly said beaming at him, "You've grown so much!" She said to Harry who had grown a great deal over the last four years and was now a toned and muscley 6'1, his hair was still as unruly as ever and his glasses still round but he was very tanned and Molly had noticed scares across his hands. "I've missed you all very much Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling down at her "OH Harry dear do stop calling me Mrs. Weasley, your a man now you can call me Molly!" She said to him, they entered the lounged where everyone was waiting, "SUPRISE!" They all shouted. Harry Grinned and embraced Hermione as she ran over to him followed by Ron and to Harry's Pleasure Ginny, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her, she was amazingly beautiful, her auburn hair pulled up into a graceful knot on top of her hair with little daisies peeping through the sides of her face, her make up was done to perfection, the dress she was warring hugged her curves perfectly. "Good to see ya mate!" Said Ron slapping him on the back, "Yea, its been too long!" Harry replied Grinning. "Ginny, you look, wow!" Harry stuttered before embracing her and pulling her into a kiss, his lips brushed hers gently, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but to both Harry and Ginny they were seconds of heaven. After Harry had greeted the others Ron told him it was time for his gift, "Harry, mate I know you don't have that much experience with Wizarding music but I remembered how much you liked the Wired Sisters back in 4th years so..." Ron waved his wand and the whole band appeared "Harry Potter, we thank you! You have not only saved the world about 8 times but you have enabled us to have the honour of playing for you!" The lead singer said to Harry. "No problem mate!" Harry said grinning at him, "Thanks Ron!" Harry said. After all the presents were open and everyone was digging into Molly's fantastic food two little identical girls came up to him, they had fiery red hair and a pale complexion, Harry knew they must be Bill and Fleur's children. "Are you Harry?" One of the girls said, "Yes I am, and who might you two be?" Harry asked smiling

"I'm Michelle" said the 1st child in a confidently "And I'm Sophia!" Said the second child equally as confident!

"And am I right in guessing that your Mummy and Daddy are Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked the two girls smiling, they both nodded, "How can I help you?" He asked them.

"Can we dance with you?" Michelle asked him sweetly.

"You most certainly can!" Harry replied smiling whilst picking them both up and taking them onto the grass and danced with them. Ginny was watching Harry dance with the girls and once the song was over and they had run over to their Mummy a slow song came on, "Could I have this dance?" Came Harry's voice in her ear. "You certainly can!" Ginny replied smiling at him, he lead her to where everyone was dancing, he slipped his arms around her waist and bought her close. "I missed you so much Gin! I thought about you everyday!" Harry whispered into her ear "So did I." Ginny replied before leaning into kiss him, her lips brushed his, his lips parted allowing her tongue into is mouth, they stood there kissing, they didn't even realize the song was over, they were stood there in a bubble of happiness.


	2. Together At Last

Chapter Two: Together At Last

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls and all you other people out here!" Fred called over everybody who instantly fell silent, "My Brother and I have the latest range of our fireworks, not released on sale yet that we would like to show to you all, to end the evening in what we shall call a BANG!" Suddenly there was a loud BOOM a shower of colour appeared in the air before them, forming what looked like the shape of a Hippogriff which swooped down upon them, before another loud BANG when a firework that took the shape and form of a stag erupted before them galloping around them, Harry had the distinct impression he knew what was coming next, and he was right! A great big shaggy dog came next followed by a werewolf and to Harry's surprise a Swan and a Phoenix. Harry walked over to where Remus was standing with his arm around Tonks smiling, "There never going to be gone really are they?" Harry asked him gazing to the sky. "No Harry they aren't, I think Fred and George made these for you." Remus replied "How did they, how did they, was the Swan the form of my Mum's patronus? And I'm guessing that the Phoenix was Dumbledore's?" Harry said to Remus "Yes Harry you're right! The Swan was Lily's and the Phoenix Albus'." He replied. Once the magnificent display had finished Harry walked to the front of where everyone was standing and said "I would like to raise a toast, to Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs!" Everybody raised their glasses in union and said "Mooney, Padfoot and Prongs."

"I would also like to propose a toast to Albus Dumbledore and My mother Lily!" Once again everybody raised their glasses to "Albus and Lily."

"And finally to everyone in the order! We did it!" Harry said beaming around the people before him, McGonagall was wiping a tear from her face, Luna and Neville hugged each other Tonks kissed Remus lightly on the cheek, Molly and Arthur were beaming at him, Ron and Hermione were also Kissing and Ginny was waiting for him her hand held out, he took it and pulled her in for a kiss.

The next morning Harry woke early wondering for a moment where he was, and then he remembered he had spent the night with Ginny, they hadn't done anything, just slept. Harry lay there with his arm around her, watching her sleep; she was so beautiful, her hair tumbling gently around her face and over the top half of her body. He gently stroked her hair it was soft and silky. Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Morning gorgeous." Harry said softly. She smiled at him. "M-m-morning" she said yawning she looked over at Harry he was topless, his chest, was sun bashed and extremely muscley! There was a large scar across the middle of his back which was equally as muscley. "How did you get that?" Ginny asked stroking the scar gently. "Oh that one, I got that in Beauxbatons, when the Death Eaters attacked, one of them caught me with a very poor sectumsempra spell, and I expect Snape taught them all of his secrets, before I managed to get to him. He is most definitely beyond the grave now." Harry said before laughing and saying "Do you know haw many years I tried to prove he was evil, and how many years' people thought I was wrong, I sure showed them!"

"Ginny wait there a minute!" Said Harry suddenly. He walked out of the room leaving Ginny bewildered, when he came back in he told Ginny to sit on the side of the bed, she did. Harry got down on one knee and said to Ginny. "Through the good and bad times you were there for me. You waited for me for the past four years, I love you Ginny! Will you marry me?" Harry pulled a small box out of his pyjama pocket and opened it, inside was a white gold diamond encrusted ring. "Harry, I love you more than life it's self! Of course I'll marry you!" Ginny squealed Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, "Harry, it fits perfectly, how did you know?" Ginny asked "This ring has been passed down my family since 1609, and is charmed to fit whom ever it is given to perfectly. I found it when I was clearing out Sirius' room he had it in a box labelled for Harry." Harry replied.

"Harry now we can finally be together, and at peace without bloody you know who keeping us apart!" Ginny said softly "I love you!" She embraced Harry and they pulled each others pyjamas off, and then fell back on to the bed in ecstasy.


End file.
